This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypertension (HTN) is a prevalent risk factor for cardiovascular, cerebrovascular, and renal disease, and disproportionately affects African Americans (AA). Randomized clinical trials have demonstrated the effectiveness of lifestyle measures in lowering BP, including the Dietary Approaches to Stop Hypertension (DASH) diet. DASH calls for increased consumption of fruits, vegetables, and low fat dairy, and decreased saturated fat and sodium intake. There is limited evidence that DASH has been widely adopted by the public and AA. We propose to utilize quantitative and qualitative research techniques (including focus groups and surveys) to assess factors that could affect the translation of the DASH diet in a low-income AA community, then utilize the knowledge gathered to adapt existing intervention strategies and tools. These will provide the materials for a randomized three month pilot lifestyle intervention implementing the DASH diet. The intervention arm (20 persons) will consist of 8 group and 2 individual sessions and emphasize the adoption of DASH diet pattern. The control arm (20 persons) will receive standard DASH and high blood pressure informational handouts. The primary outcomes of the pilot will be process measures, including participation and dietary change from baseline. This project will provide critical information supporting the development of a community-based intervention promoting the adoption of DASH, which has already been established to be an effective BP lowering strategy in persons with pre-HTN and HTN.